Girl Meets the Big Secret
by KimmyAx3
Summary: Four years prior, Riley Matthews confided in the last person she could think of with her biggest secret Zay. Now the two couldnt be torn apart as they navigate life together through trials and tribulations. However, the two hit a bump in road by the name of Lucas Friar, her ex & his best friend. What happens when secrets are revealed & emotions are discovered. (Rucas; Markle;Ziley)
1. Chapter 1: The Big Reveal

Tears dribbled down her cheek onto her lips and she could taste the salt from her agony. However, she didn't wipe away her pain but let it fuel her reason for why she was sitting in her bedroom alone. Graduation was a mere few weeks away, and the infamous clique six would be broken up as they attend different universities. Fingers trembled as she fingered the lace trim of her skirt and she gripped the cotton as her body racked with sobs. Sobs caught in her throat when she heard her door slam open and an affectionate laugh filled the room.

She could see him with a pale green bowl filled to the rim with cereal and a sweet smile. However, the smile quickly faded as their eyes met. He quickly strode over to where she sat at the bay window. The green bowl spilled milk onto the dusty rose cushions and he pulled her into a warm tight embrace. Weeps enclosed the room as it boomed off the walls and onto the two. She trembled within his arms and he placed his chin on top of her chocolate hair to subdue the pain she was feeling.

He quieted her, but she gripped his neck tighter and pulled him into her arms. Taken aback by her actions, he pulled her onto his lap and let her curl into a ball. He didn't expect this, she was always in a great mood and if she was sad she tucked it away with her dreams. They have never been this physically close, they were best friends, but the kind that you had because you saw them five times a week. Having her crumbled, she'll within his palms made him realized that she had to trust him. Her soul burst from the seams of her skin and he could see how fragile she was.

Shallow breaths were the only sound that could be heard as she sniffled away her sadness. He didn't realize how tight he was gripping her in his arms until she squirmed so she can look at his face. Pink tinted nose, paired with ruby red bloodshot eyes sprinkled with the glitter of her pain. Shadowed swirls painted her cheeks and he thumbed a tear that escaped.

"What's wrong?"

His voice clouded with worry and he cleared away his own emotions for her. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, but she couldn't spill the words out. A malicious tongue twisted and locked away the words however she persisted.

"Is it because we are graduating? I mean its okay, you know. We are all going to stay in contact." He whispered as she shook her head.

She grabbed his hand and he could feel his heart race from her soft touch.

"I made a mistake."

Her voice wavered but he caught it quickly when he squeezed her hand to reassure her that he would be there.

"What happened?"

She hesitated and didn't speak instead she interlinked their fingers. His palm began to sweat and trembled from her touch. They were never this intimate, they've hugged, they've danced together, and they even squeezed together in the back of his old used Jeep to watch outdoor movies in the park. This was all new to him, he was taken back by all of her small movements. He just came over to work on their final project, so they could trade it in for their royal blue cap and gowns.

"What mistake?"

"I'm pregnant." Her voice small but strong.

Brown eyes popped open with amazement and he leaned back to study her face. His reaction to her news she recoiled her fingers from him, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her. Shocked by his movement and looked at his smiling face which beamed excitement.

"Congrats!"

Her eyes widen and she began to tremble once more. He knew that wasn't the answer she was expecting by the gloom swimming in her eyes. Her lips trembled and the words came pouring out of her in heaps of snivels and gasps.

"I can't tell him, he won't go to school! You know this Zay! What am I going to do! If Lucas finds out, he will be stuck like I am with this problem. I can't do this alone. I don't know what to do." She sobbed.

"You won't be alone Riles, you have me. I am here for you. Always." He said and eloped her into his embrace once more.

She finally crumbled into him and the two fell asleep in that position. It wasn't until her parents untangled their limbs and words that they knew what happened. Disappointed but helpful were Topanga and Cory even when they pleaded with their daughter to talk to Lucas. Instead, Riley hugged Lucas one last time before sending him off to Texas A&M with intentions to disappear into the shadows. Except one sliver of light seeped through by the name of Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux.

If only they knew what was going to come, if only.


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Go Home

Chapter 2 – Time to Go Home

 _Four Years Later_

She grabbed the glasses off the counter with her hand and wiped the spilled milk with her other. Her usual wavy hair was tossed into a haphazard bun and she had a white tee with the Avengers covered in red stains.

"Did you commit a murder?"

She dropped the glasses into the sink with a jump and turned to see her roommate holding a white paper bag and his keys.

"Zay you gave me a heart attack." She mumbled and checked to see if she broke anything.

"Sorry, I went and got some doughnuts and coffee before you guys woke up, did I wake you?" He asked as he placed the bag on the table.

She reached into the bag and pulled out a chocolate glazed donut with rainbow sprinkles. She tore a piece from it and shoved it into her mouth. Her head shook as she tried to reassure that he didn't.

"I couldn't sleep … have you talked to anyone from back home?" She asked.

Her voice trembled and he picked up on the hesitation and avoided her brown eyes. He knew one look in her chocolate eyes and he would cave automatically so instead she looked at the refrigerator door. Construction paper in various colors covered its entirety and he could see the scrawls of crayons made faces.

"Zay?" She pushed.

"Yes." He whispered and she knew it was an answer and a question.

"Fuck." She mumbled and he turned to her.

Brown eyes welled with tears threatening to spill and her small frame trembled. Engulfed in his arms she let go of all her emotions and cried. Her tears pelted his skin as she tried to silent the sobs from her lips. They had to be careful, they couldn't come undone … not in front of her.

"Riles, please … please … please stop."

Her sobs softened and his eyes met hers.

"I have to get ready, don't I?"

Zay nodded and wiped away the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. His palm held her face for a moment before he pulled away and stood up. He began cleaning up the mess she had started to do and grabbed a plate from the cabinet.

"Zay what if … what if they find out?" She questioned.

"We will try our best to keep it a secret but you can't hide it, Riles, how is it fair, to you, to us, to our friends?" Zay said and faced her.

Before Riley could speak they heard the patter of small feet running towards them and they placed false smiles on their faces.

"Mommy! Uncle Zay!"

Riley looked down to see a small brunette holding a teddy bear with piercing green eyes. She was dressed in a bright pink satin nightgown with and smiled at the two that displayed her missing tooth.

"Izzy!" Zay announced and opened the white paper bag. He pulled out a small white powdered donut with sprinkles and presented it to her.

"For you princess." He said in a mocking voice and she giggled. Her small fingers grabbed the treat before running around him towards the living room. They could hear the television turn on when the voices from SpongeBob began.

"I'll pack if you need me too but maybe you should call your mom. Find out everything, talk about stuff, but we are leaving today Riles." Zay said as Riley stared at the counter with no emotion.

"I will protect you, I will protect Isabella, I will protect all of this if it is truly what you want but Riles … we need to go, we need to go back to New York, tonight. If we don't … you will regret it for the rest of your life. You need to say your goodbyes." Zay said and grabbed her by the shoulders.

He placed his head in the crook of her neck and she began to tremble once again. His hands found the small of her back and pushed her closer to him.

"I am here. Always." Zay whispered and pulled away from her. Riley kept her gaze at the counter and Zay turned away to walk towards the bedrooms.

"Thank you." She croaked and he gave her a smile before disappearing down the hall.

"Mommy, why are we here?" Isabella asked as Riley directed her down the busy street. Zay was taking out the bags from the back of the cab quickly as he could before anyone saw them.

"We came to see Nana, won't that be fun?" Riley asked as Isabella scrunched her nose up in disgust by the number of others.

Riley tried her best not to giggle at her daughter's face but this was the first time the trio had traveled back to New York in something other than a car. Although the ride from Philadelphia on the bus was long it wasn't as bad as the two adults anticipated. Isabella had napped most of the way and when she awoke, her tiny fingers found YouTube to watch other kids play with toys.

"Riles! Izzy!" Zay called as he caught up with the two.

He led them towards Riley's old brownstone two steps at a time and tried his best to hide his discomfort. However, Riley knew what he was feeling because she had felt it as well. Sure they visited the Matthews before during the holidays, once a year, in secret because no one could find out about Isabella. Not one soul that wasn't blood to Riley because if anyone found out if he found out, everything would change.

"Mommy, why do we have to play the hiding game?" Isabella asked as Riley directed her down the long hallway. The two adults didn't answer the girl but instead was met with a familiar door, one that locked holiday decorations, a simple brown door.

"I think I have my keys," Riley mumbled as she searched her bag and found her old set of keys.

She opened the door and could hear the silence, it was deafening. It consumed the air and Riley trembled as she walked into the tense apartment. Things were shifted, the kitchen was upgraded, and the living room now had bookshelves with new furniture. Photos were the only thing the same. Riley and her friends growing up, graduation, family photos, but none of Isabella because … well, she didn't exist beyond Philadelphia.

"Mom?" Riley called as Zay placed their bags by the door.

Riley could hear thunderous footsteps running and she saw her younger brother much bigger.

"Augs!"

"Riley! Are you really here? Mom is going to be so happy you came. We really needed you here Riles." Auggie said and engulfed his sister into a tight hug.

"Auggie!" Isabella squealed as he bent down to pick up the small girl.

"Auggie what did I say about-" Topanga stopped midsentence when she saw the four in a humorous talk.

"Hey Mom," Riley said and Topanga began to cry.

She scooped Riley into her arms and collapsed into a sob. Riley nodded for Auggie to take Isabella away so she wouldn't see her grandmother cry. Riley directed her mother to the couch and held her hands into her own. She had never seen her mother cry like this well not since Riley announced she was going to hide in Philadelphia. The pain in Topanga's eyes mimicked that day and Riley knew it was bad.

"How is he?" Riley asked as she caressed her mother's hands.

"Not well, they don't think he will last long. I am so glad you came honey, not about the circumstances, but to have you here, and Izzy and Zay!" Topanga said as Zay smiled at her. He sat on the other side of her and rubbed her back.

"Whatever you need Mrs. Matthews, we are here to help, should we go to the hospital to see him or … is that too soon?" Zay asked Topanga but his eyes stared into Riley's.

She knew what he was saying, was it too soon for her to be venturing beyond the apartment in New York. Every time they ventured into the city she had hidden in these walls, scared, anxious, always in a panic.

"I should see him right?" Riley questioned as Topanga smoothed her hair back.

"Yes sweetie, you should Augie can stay with Izzy, you and Zay should go, but you should know I told … the others, they might be there." Topanga mused and Riley bit her lip.

"Will he … I mean did you? I mean it wasn't like he was a big part?" Riley fumbled over her words and Topanga sighed.

"I told Maya and Farkle, but it's safe to assume that he may know as well," Topanga said.

Riley looked down at her feet and berated herself for her misstep. Of course, he would know, the two had grown close during her time with him. They had practically become family, and Riley knew her disappearing act put a strain on their relationship. She had, unfortunately, became the strife between the two.

"Let's go," Topanga whispered and pulled Riley to her feet.

The walk to the hospital was filled with small talk, mostly from Zay, updating Topanga on Isabella. Topanga tried catching Riley's eyes to get a sense of her emotion but she kept it on the cold concrete. Her anxiety had risen to an all-time high when they reached the hospital. Every step she took felt heavier than the first, but she knew she couldn't run away. Goodbyes were too important.

"Hey, you alright?" Zay whispered as they huddled into an elevator.

"What if he dies?" Riley asked and Zay took a slow to exhale.

"Riles-"

"I don't know what to do Zay, no one has ever died in my family, especially not my … my …"

Riley couldn't finish her sentence but they had reached their floor. Topanga strolled in front of them with a head held high and met the faces of sympathy. Riley cringed at the second-hand sadness and snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice.

"Riley?"

Riley's ears perked up and her father stood in the doorway with bloodshot red eyes and holding a small stack of papers.

"Dad?

Cory walked over to the brunette and engulfed her in a tight hug.

"You came back?" He asked.

"Of course Dad, I had to see Josh, I had to see him, and I needed to see him," Riley mumbled and began to cry in her father's arms. Zay reached for Topanga's hand as she began to cry as well.

"Riley maybe you should go home," Cory said as he pushed her back slightly.

"What why?" Riley questioned and she could see the panic in her father's eyes.

He was here, he was nearby, he knew? Riley's mind began to race but it didn't matter because she heard another voice, one that brought her back to her childhood, a voice, that held anguish, a voice that knew her better than she knew herself at one point.

"Riles?"

Riley turned around to meet the eyes of her old best friend, Farkle Minkus.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back to Hell Kitchen

Chapter 3 – Welcome Back to Hell's Kitchen

It felt as the world stopped moving but she knew it didn't. No matter how much she begged for the earth to swallow her whole but there she was, eyes squared on a tall, tired, lanky Farkle. He blinked a few times before realizing that she truly was standing there and took a few steps towards her. Instinctively Zay took a step forward to block half of Riley from Farkle's gaze. Farkle stopped his movement and gauged the situation in front of him.

"Riles?" He questioned again and she gave him a soft smile.

It had been four years since she saw Farkle but he still looked the same to her. Light brown hair flopping in his eyes, black t-shirt with jeans and converse on his feet.

"Hey," She whispered and squeezed Zay's shoulder to let him know she was alright.

Farkle's eyes locked onto the quick but meaningful gesture between the two. Zay maneuvered out of the way and let Riley walked over to Farkle. The two eyes met and Riley wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her into a tight embrace. His chin placed on top of her head and his eyes met Zay's who stood tensely in front of the two. He knew something more was going on, and he was going to pry from Zay whether he liked it or not.

"Hey," Farkle said and jutted his chin towards Zay. Riley untangled herself from his arms and sighed. It had only been a few hours but she felt overwhelmed with the interactions happening around her.

"Hey," Zay responded as Riley pulled away. She placed her hair behind her hair, both boys knew it was a nervous tick of her but neither knew why she was doing it.

"I'm sorry," Farkle said and looked at Riley who looked down at her feet.

"Thank you," Riley whispered and Farkle directed her towards the seats against the wall. Zay went towards them when he felt Cory's hand on his back.

"Give them a moment Zay, it's been four years, let them catch up," Cory said as Zay dejectedly stood back as Riley took a seat next to Farkle.

"Maybe get coffee, I know she will want to be here for a while," Cory suggested as Zay nodded in agreement.

The two men watched her for a second giggle slightly as Farkle said something. They knew that the two would just fine for a few moments. Riley glanced over her shoulder and could see her father directing Zay away and nervously played with her hands. She hadn't been too far from Zay in years and now she felt as she was with a stranger.

"Zay is really protective of you huh?" Farkle mused as Riley bit her lip.

No one knew beyond her family that Zay had been her confidante for the past for years. That when she ran, he was right behind her with both of their bags and did whatever she wanted to protect Isabella. He moved in sophomore year of college, and they took turns caring for Isabella and getting an education.

She knew that their relationship was different, she knew that Zay would take a bullet for her, but she also knew that he had fallen in love with her. His smiles were reserved for her, those longing touches on her lower back, the hugs were intimate but she knew it was getting tougher for him to hide his feelings. Riley couldn't deny that there was something there for her too, times where she wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss her.

"Kind of it's complicated," Riley mumbled and Farkle chuckled slightly.

"Isn't everything?" Farkle retorted and Riley looked at her feet.

It was a subtle jab but it stung every bit of her. It hurt to drift from everyone, and Farkle was stepping around the landmines of Josh's situation but he wasn't treading too lightly.

"Why?" He asked.

Her gaze met his and she knew what he was referring to. He wasn't asking about Josh or their awkward encounter. No, he was asking why was Zay protective, according to everyone else she Houdini them all including Zay. So how could he protect a ghost but instead she played with the frill of her jacket.

"Life is funny like that I guess." She mused and looked back down to her feet.

Excessive eye contact and Farkle will see deep in her soul all of her hidden treasures. Farkle lightly tapped her shoe with his own. Her gaze once again met his and he gave her a strained smile.

"I'm sorry about Josh, Riley, I really am but I am glad to see you again even though it's been years, you look great, mature, but in a not so old lady way." Farkle rambled and grinned.

"Right back at you Farkle," Riley whispered.

"I look like an old lady?" Farkle joked and Riley cracked her first real smile.

"You know what I mean, you look handsome. How is Smackle?" Riley asked and she saw the pained expression in his eyes.

She regrettably closed her eyes in her own stupidity. It had been four years but of course, there was a possibility that the two weren't together. People change, relationships change, he changed, and so did she.

"I'm so stupid," Riley mumbled and Farkle reached for the hand that covered Riley's face.

Riley stood to her feet, and looked for her escape, away from this embarrassing moment. However, before he could get any words out the two heard a familiar voice. Riley's blood ran cold, she knew this moment was coming, but not this soon, if she had to avoid anyone, this person was number two.

"Riley?" Riley spun on her heel and saw her childhood best friend Maya Hart clutching her bag. Her blonde hair in a long French braid, dressed in what Riley could assume was a waitress outfit.

"Maya …" Riley said softly as Farkle looked between the two and could sense that the two were on the opposite spectrum. A smile graced Riley's face as Maya's contorted into disgust and anger.

"What is she doing here?" Maya accosted as Zay turned down the hallway and seeing the three in a tense situation.

"Josh is my uncle!" Riley said noticing that the reunion was turning sour quickly.

Maya raised her hand to silence Riley as she took large steps towards Farkle. She ignored Riley's eyes and focused on Farkle who grabbed her hand lovingly. Riley raised her eyebrows and looked towards Zay who refused to look at her.

He knew.

"You're together?" Riley asked as Maya turned to face Riley.

Maya's eyes squared on Riley and raised her hand. The sound of Maya's hand colliding with Riley's face deafened the ears around them.

"You do not get to use that tone! You do not get to be surprised! You left! You left!" Maya screamed and shook with anger. Zay walked over and stood in front of Riley, shielding her from any additional accosting. He knew that she wasn't happy with him but right now he knew it didn't matter.

"Maya, not here, not now, back. Off." Zay warned.

"Fuck her Zay!" Maya growled as Farkle pulled her away from the two.

Once the two were far enough Zay turned to Riley but she too had disappeared.

"Fuck," Zay mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4: Tension

**A/N: I am sorry if you do not like Markle, but this story features it and will continue to have it. I am sorry but you will not bully me off this site nor make me change couples. If you really want Joshaya my other GMW fic features it. Otherwise enjoy this** _ **Rucas,**_ **story!**

Chapter 4 - Tension

Riley slid down the wall and collapsed into pure exhaustion. She couldn't breathe and tried her best not to have a panic attack. It was about Josh right now, and he needed to see that she wasn't weak but strong. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket and stood on her feet. As she took in a deep breath and walked back over to Josh's room. Her hand trembled as she shoved the door open and looked at the sight before her as Josh turned to her.

"Hey there niece," He coughed as he sat up.

Riley studied his face for a while before she moved from the doorway. She drank in his appearance from his thinned coal colored hair to the gray rings under his eyes. He still had his famous smile, but it drooped slightly as he cringed through the pain. Riley didn't understand, she couldn't understand, why him?

Growing up she viewed him as a superhero, one of her greatest friends, someone that no matter what she would have till death. Now, life was trying to take that away from her. She tried to wipe the tears before he saw but the faltering smile dropped.

"Riles-" He began.

"You are dying, and I am just selfishly thinking how unfair it is you're leaving me," She cried.

Her face flooded with tears and she turned from him to soften the sobs.

"Riley, please look at me," He begged as Riley turned to him.

"I love you." He stated and Riley rushed over to his side.

Riley buried her head into his chest as she sobbed His fingers tangled in her hair and his voice broke slightly as he cooed her name. She pulled away and met his eyes, full of fear and sadness. He knew it was almost time, and she knew he was okay with it.

"Riles you have to tell him," Josh began and Riley jumped back.

She would try to deny that she even heard him but he cleared his throat. Her body trembled as she met his eyes and raised his hand out to her. She clutched his hand and he smiled.

"He deserves to know, please it's my dying wish," Josh said and tried to smirk.

"Joshua Matthews!" Riley scolded and he chuckled.

Before Riley could continue scolding him, the door opened again. Riley feared that Maya was back and try to yell at her again, well deserve yelling, but unnecessary at the moment. She froze in her spot, and wished the person she stared at the moment was Maya, or Farkle, anyone but him.

"Sorry man … we … will … come back, Riley?"

The lump stopped in her throat and the words could not come out her mouth. Shaken with fear of even hearing his voice sent shivers down her body. She tried to move, break the intense stare the two were having, but neither did. His mouth gaped open as he tried to say something but nothing came out but a burst of air.

He looked completely different to her, and in a way it broke her heart. He had let his hair get a bit longer, shaggier, and as well let his facial grow out. He didn't dress in his usual jeans and flannels, instead he was dressed in an all-black business suit under a trench coat. It wasn't until someone else cleared their throat that she saw a beautiful petite blonde on his arm.

"Hello," She greeted with a bright smile and walked over to Josh.

Her accent indicated that she was British, and close enough to Josh to kiss his cheek warmly. Lucas still stared at her, his eyes swirled with different emotions, sadness, anger, confusion and pure shock.

"Riley?" He repeated.

"Hey what about me, the sick man?" Josh joked and coughed.

The blonde muttered and took off her jacket. Riley could just tell that like Lucas, she was dripped in the latest fashion from her black dress, to her jewelry, especially the beautiful diamond ring on her left hand.

"Oh Joshua you're silly, even now! Well I am Allison," The blonde said as she stuck out her left hand to Riley.

Even up close it was clear that it was a beautiful but expensive engagement ring. It was real, it was beyond real, and this wasn't a dream. Riley shook her hand but her eyes never left Lucas's.

"That's Riley, my niece," Josh said as Allison gasped happily.

"The famous Riley! Oh my I hear stories from Joshua about you all the time," Allison exclaimed and pulled Riley into a tight hug.

Although meaning well Riley felt her heart shatter completely into pieces. Allison pulled away and smiled at Riley warmly. She smoothed Riley's outfit and reached out for Lucas's hand.

"You two must know each other right? Oh please say you do! Everyone has such charming stories about this cowboy I need some juicy tidbit," Allison cooed and leaned into the shocked Lucas.

"Yes," Riley whispered and broke the heavy eye contact.

"Finally! Between Isaiah and this one here, it's great to hear something other than Lucas is perfect," Allison rambled and Riley shot a look over to Josh who turned away.

"Zay …" Riley trailed off and her jaw clenched.

"Right that's what you lot call him, he is a riot, right boo bear?" Allison said and patted Lucas's chest.

"Zay is annoying Ali," Lucas said and pulled away from Allison.

Allison had noticed to the tension turned her head to the side and then clasped her hand together. She pointed to the double chairs and Riley tried her best to figure out an excuse. It was obvious Allison knew nothing of their six year relationship, or that Lucas hated Riley's guts. Lucas sauntered over Josh and gripped his shoulder.

"How you doing man?" Lucas asked.

"How are _you_ doing?" Josh whispered.

He motioned to the two ladies who were in conversation, or more so Allison. Riley had her arms crossed and nodded at most of Allison's tidbit. Allison would speak animatedly and Riley tried her best to not look uncomfortable. Riley could see some of her old self in Allison, friendly, kind, dramatic. She could feel _his_ eyes on him and she turned to him. Lucas turned away as soon as she did and Riley tried to find her way out.

"Hey Riles you … in … here?" Zay said as he walked into the room.

Riley's eyes zoned on Zay and he could see her nose flares in anger. Zay tried to decipher what was going on but the pain in Riley's eyes told enough. He could feel his own heart starting to strain from her look of disappointment.

"Isaiah!" Allison announced and walked over to Zay.

In fear, he took her welcoming arms into an uncomfortable handshake.

"Hey! Um Riley can I talk to you?" Zay said as Allison sputtered a laugh.

"Yes you can _Isaiah,_ hey Josh, I will see you tomorrow? Okay?" Riley said and Josh moved his eyes to Lucas.

"Allison, it was so nice to meet you, thank you for being a good friend to Josh," Riley said and Allison gasped.

"Oh my why don't we all get dinner in Joshua's honor! We can get your whole gang together, it would be like a reunion with Maya, Farkle, and Isaiah of course you're invited," Allison began.

"Alli baby, I don't think Riley will be here that long," Lucas interrupted.

Riley could feel him cut into her with his words. Allison oblivious to what he was really saying and groaned in annoyance. Josh and Zay both sighed for two different but similar reasons.

"He's right," Riley said and just waved before pacing out the room.

Riley tried her best not to cry but as soon as Zay touched her back she bursted.

"How could you not tell me?" Riley cried as her body trembled.

"I couldn't … they weren't supposed to be serious, none of them were but Allison she's different," Zay started.

"I have no right to feel this way, so why does this hurt?" Riley said and crumbled into Zay's arms.

"You love him,

"No I did love him, I haven't loved him like that in a while Zay," Riley whispered and Zay sighed.

His hands trembled as he gripped her waist. He wanted to lean down, he wanted to kiss her but they heard someone clear their throat. They turned to see Lucas intense look on their moment. Zay's hands were on her hips, their bodies pressed together, a flush look across their faces.

"I need to talk to you," Lucas gritted.

"Sure, uh Riles I'll walk you to your parents," Zay began.

"No, to _you,_ " Lucas said and pointed at Riley.

"Why?" Her tone harsher than it needed to be surprising both guys.

"Riley," Lucas gritted and Riley sighed.

Zay dropped his hands and Riley moved from him and followed Lucas a few feet from Zay.

"Look Alli won't drop this dinner-"

"I won't be going don't worry," Riley said as cut him off and crossed her arms.

"She's begging for you to come," Lucas mumbled.

"Maya doesn't like me, Farkle it's awkward and Zay is …

"Your boyfriend?"

"No!" Riley said and Lucas raised his eyebrows.

"Lucas what do you want from me," Riley mumbled and rubbed her head.

"Don't tell Alli about us please," Lucas said and his voice cracked slightly.

"Yeah I get it," Riley mumbled and turned away.

"I miss the long hair," Lucas mumbled as he passed by her and his arms grazed hers.

Riley could feel the goosebumps rise on her body and she tried not to smile at the feeling. Her fingers tangled in her shoulder length locks and her eyes met Zay's. Their moment long gone, and now simmered into an awkward moment. Lucas walked back into the room but stayed by the doorway.

"We should check on Izzy," Zay whispered as he walked over to her.

Riley nodded as he placed his hand on the small of her back. She removed it and interlocked their fingers. The small movement surprised Zay but he squeezed her hand and grinned. Riley didn't confirm anything but just smiled at him, hoping that he would just accept the moment. As the two turned the corner, she could feel his green eyes on the back of head and she released the breathe she had held in.


	5. Chapter 5: Unravel

Chapter 5 – Unravel

Riley rushed into the apartment and avoided trying to make eye contact. She needed to collapse into her bed, and let out all that she was holding in. Her frustration, sadness, fears, the years of feelings that bubbled in her throat. She couldn't believe that Zay knew all of this, and not once tried to share it with her.

When she reached her old bedroom, she saw the tiny frame of her daughter asleep at the bay window. Her faint breathing was the only sound in the room and Riley bit back the sobs. As long as she been a mother, she never let Isabella see her cry, it was always in secret. In the bathroom with the sink running, muffled into her pillow deep in the night, or even a quick cry on the balcony during the rain.

"Riles."

Riley turned to see Zay standing behind her with a strained smile on his face.

"No Zay! We don't keep secrets from each other, and this was something you didn't share with me. How could you not tell me about Maya and Farkle? How could you not tell me there was no longer a Smackle! You are the link." Riley scolded as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"Riley what they do in their private life is none of our business." Zay retorted.

"I get that but Zay, you couldn't give me a warning!"

"And say what oh yeah Markle is a thing! How could I bring them up without bringing him up?" Zay snapped and Riley bit her lip.

It was the same argument, it was the thing that brought the tension into their lives. Lucas. He was talking about Lucas, but he was like Voldemort in their lives. They never agreed on what to do about Lucas. Riley knew it was partly jealousy on Zay's part, another aspect they avoided. Lucas would always have a piece of Riley that Zay could never reach, and it didn't help that an aspect of that piece was Isabella.

"I am not a teenager anymore Zay, and we don't lie to each other … not us," Riley said and Zay looked down at his feet.

"I am sorry … I really am Riley, it's just I know how you get when Lucas is mentioned, and I wanted to avoid disappointing you, I care way too much about us to let Lucas get in the way of that," Zay said and Riley sucked in air.

Just hearing his name had sent her in a mode of nerves and she tried her best to hide it from Zay.

"I don't want to talk about him, Riley what happened back there?" Zay asked and he took a step towards her.

She turned her head to the side and tried to decipher what had happened back at the hospital. She wanted to kiss him, she knew he wanted to kiss her back. They had always these moments where the tension was there but both were terrified to make a move. The past few months these moments had gotten more frequent.

"I don't know," Riley confessed.

"Riley, I need to know," Zay begged.

"Know what?" Riley asked.

"Do you feel what I feel? Do you love me because Riley I am in love with you," Zay confessed and Riley bit her lip.

She could taste the blood on her lip and she released her lip.

"Or are you feeling this way because you saw him?" Zay asked.

"I love you, Zay," Riley confessed and Zay's face lit up.

"However I am not sure if I am in love with you," Riley continued and Zay's face crumpled in pain.

"Mommy?"

"Izzy," Riley said as she turned away from Zay.

The two were deep in their conversation that they hadn't heard the little girl get from her bed. Isabella stood in the doorway, in her hand, she clutched a suede baby pink blanket and rubbed her tired green eyes.

"Mommy I want lunch," Isabella complained and jutted out her bottom lip.

Riley could feel Zay next to her let out a choked breath and walk past her to Isabella. He scooped the little girl into his arms and carried her out the room. Riley looked down at her feet and sighed in disappointment. She knew she had no right to be angry with his reaction but she couldn't help feeling that he was being a bit selfish. She tried, she is trying, or at least she thought she was.

She followed after the two and heard Isabella laughing as Zay flew her around like she was an airplane. Zay was there for both of them that no one else was. He stayed up late with Riley caring for a sick Isabella or helping her study for her exams until three in the morning. So why couldn't she love him in the way he wanted.

"Mommy! Tell Uncle Zay stop!" Isabella laughed as Zay shook her like a soda bottle.

"But you look like you're having so much fun," Riley teased as Zay began to tickle the small girl.

Riley walked over to the counter and placed her hands on the tiled island. Zay didn't look at her, instead, he stared at Isabella as she laughed.

"Uncle Zay! Please stop," Isabella cried in between her laughs.

Moments like these that the three shared, were special to Riley, ones that no one else could interrupt. She had them tucked away in her mind and recalled on them when she felt like she made mistakes. Zay was always there, no matter what, why couldn't she love him the way he loved her. She kept the question wrapped in her brain when she heard a slam.

Her eyes went straight to Zay as Isabella gasped. Riley relaxed when she saw Isabella was fine, and the slam came behind her. She turned to see Cory and Topanga in a hushed conversation but trail off at Riley's gaze.

"Your father told me about Maya, oh sweetie I am so sorry," Topanga said as she walked over to Riley.

Riley was upset about the Maya situation but not surprised at her reaction. The two had been closer than any other twosomes in the group and Riley disappeared. She had always thought Maya would be the one to find out about Isabella, and that they could run away together. It was funny how life worked out.

"It's fine honestly, she has a right to act that way," Riley mumbled as she pulled away from her mother.

"I'll start making lunch you three must be hungry right, especially my little ladybug," Topanga said and tickled Isabella on the stomach.

She was changing the subject so the awkward tension would disappear but Riley knew better. Zay pulled Isabella from the island and directed her towards the couch.

"How're classes?" Cory asked and patted Zay's shoulders.

"We graduate in a few months, which I am even surprised we are able to, our schedule is so mismatched," Zay said as Riley smirked.

The two managed to get into Penbrooke and have alternating schedules. While Zay went to class in the day and worked on the weekends it allowed Riley to take night and online classes. She managed to get a freelancing gig and together they somehow made it work. They both knew once Isabella was officially in Kindergarten the two can get normal schedules once more.

"Do you guys need money?" Topanga asked from the stove.

"No," Riley said curtly and Topanga backed off.

The pride that Riley held when it came to being a mom was more powerful than anyone could imagine. They knew Riley would starve for days as long as Isabella was alright.

"Riles we're here to help," Cory butted in.

Zay looked at his feet and knew that although they didn't need the money, it would have helped a bit. Instead, he walked over to Isabella when the front door flew open. Riley rushed over to stand in front of Isabella when she noticed a tall Ava Morgenstern sashay into the room.

"It's Ava yall," She announced and closed the door behind her.

"Riley!" She shouted and Riley held out her arms for the lanky girl to hug her.

"We should lock that," Topanga said with a pointed spoon.

"To hide this squirt," Ava joked and she poked Isabella on the nose.

"To keep you out," Cory joked as Ava rolled her eyes.

Riley was glad to see another face that accepted her and understood why she had to hide Isabella. Ava had grown into a beautiful young lady and realized that her brother and Ava were officially teenagers. Zay laughed and Ava sent him a glare which led Isabella to giggle. Ava lunged playfully and Isabella who leaped from the couch. Zay chased after the hyper toddler out of the room.

"Eighth grade right?" Riley asked as she pulled Ava into a side hug.

"Yep with Auggie, Doy and Raffi, being the only girl in the group are killing my vibe," Ava complained and picked at some cheese on the table.

"Enjoy it and don't grow up too fast," Riley as Cory snorted a laugh.

Riley felt at peace for that one moment and realized that the people around her were all she needed. She didn't have to think about Maya, or Farkle or even him. Riley was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the front door. The door slowly opened and Riley's heart dropped to her stomach.

The floppy brown hair poked through the doorway and Riley's eyes widened. She tried to push past Ava when Farkle completely walked into the room.

"I wanted to apologize about Maya," Farkle said and Riley trembled as he walked in. Her eyes constantly watching the potential toddler running into the room and announcing herself. Topanga took notice of the uncomfortableness and excused herself from the room. Riley knew it was to get Isabella but it was too late.

"Mommy! Tell Uncle Zay stop"

Isabella laughed as she ran past Topanga and ducked Zay's outreach arms. Riley tried to grab Isabella but it was too late as the little girl giggled. She stopped when she noticed Farkle and clutched onto Riley's leg. Farkle's mouth gaped open and Riley knew that he knew. She may have had the chocolate curls of Riley, and the goofy grin but those damn emerald eyes screamed _**Friar**_.


	6. Chapter 6: Always

_**Chapter 6 - Always**_

"When? How! What the hell?" Farkle said and Riley cringed under the scrutiny of Farkle's eyes.

"Izzy please go inside," Riley whispered and Isabella looked up at her with those damn green eyes.

"Isabella now!" Riley scolded as Isabella whimpered and ran towards Zay.

Zay scooped her up in his arms and held the girl tight in his arms as he walked away from the two. Riley shut her eyes and anticipated for the tirade that was about to come out of Farkle's mouth. Instead, the air felt still and Riley opened one of her eyes. Farkle's mouth gaped open, his eyes widen with tears and his face in pure shock.

"Riley …" He croaked and Riley opened both of her eyes.

"Farkle look you need to understand-" Riley stopped when Farkle wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I am severely confused at what is going on right now," Riley said.

"I am ten thousand percent pissed off at you but … Riley, I get it, it all makes sense, you didn't leave because you're a selfish bitch," Farkle said and Riley raised an eyebrow.

"Riley you left because … you got pregnant … with her, who I know belongs to him," Farkle said and Riley pulled away from him.

"You cannot tell him Farkle," Riley said and his face contorted.

He took a step back and looked at the direction Zay had taken Isabella. He dropped his hands by his side before squaring his eyes on Riley. He opened his mouth and Riley knew what was coming next.

"Are you out of your mind Riley? You want me to keep this a secret, from Lucas, from Maya?" Farkle yelled.

"Especially from Maya!" Riley yelled back.

Topanga walked back into the room and turned to Farkle.

"Farkle maybe it is best if you leave," Topanga whispered.

"No! I am sorry but no, she does not get to hide his child! How is that okay? How is any of this okay? Explain that!" Farkle snapped and Topanga looked at Riley.

Riley didn't look at her mother, because Topanga has said those very words before to her. Riley had heard it from different people, that it was not fair to either Isabella or Lucas to not know one another. Lucas would be graduating college soon, she had no more excuses.

"It is not," Riley said and Farkle looked at her to continue.

"But it is my choice Farkle, he does not need to take on this added responsibility, one he didn't ask for, how is that fair to him and his dreams?" Riley asked and threw her hands up.

"Riley! That is his daughter, that is Lucas's daughter! You can't keep that hidden, he will not hate you," Farkle said.

"You don't know that!" Riley cried as her eyes began to tear.

"Riley-" Topanga began.

Riley shook and fell to her knees and Farkle sighed. He bent to her and pulled her into his arms once more. He placed his chin on her head and she trembled with tears. He looked at Topanga and shook his head that she could leave.

"Riley," Farkle began as her sobs spilled from her lips.

"I won't tell him," Farkle said and Riley looked up at Farkle. Her face red and tear-stricken and Farkle placed his forehead against hers.

"Thank you," Riley croaked.

"Don't … because you are going to tell him, I will wait until whatever is going on with Josh is done but … I won't keep this from him any longer after that, so I am giving you time to figure this out." Farkle said.

Riley's breath hitched in her throat and she looked at Farkle, his face stern as ever, and his eyes bore into hers. It was just like all those years before, when they were in middle school and he confessed Riley's feelings aloud on the roof. He was even more serious now, and she had no choice but to agree.

"He is getting married," Riley whispered.

"So," Farkle said.

"He has this whole other life Farkle, a kid-" Riley was cut off.

"His kid Riley, your kid, he will love her, he will step up, don't take any more time from him," Farkle said and stood to his feet.

Riley followed suit and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She didn't know what to say and she ran a hand through her hair while looking at the direction Zay had taken Isabella. Farkle nudged her arm and she looked at him.

"Okay," Riley whispered.

Farkle smiled at her and Riley tried her best to smile back but it faltered.

"What?" Riley croaked.

"Maya is going to be so happy," Farkle said and Riley's eyes widened.

"Farkle please do not tell her," Riley begged.

Farkle's face dropped and he sighed. Riley gripped his shoulder and their eyes met once more.

"Let me," Riley said and Farkle smiled once more.

"This is great Riley, I mean I came over to apologize for her anger but Maya will be so happy to know why you left," Farkle said and grinned.

"Why?" Riley said apprehensively.

"Because … it wasn't her fault," Farkle said and Riley's mouth dropped open.

Farkle had stood for lunch and asked Isabella millions of questions about herself. Riley did not want to admit it but it felt great to have someone from her past accept Isabella with no hatred. She knew it was wrong for her to even think it was possible but she had to protect her daughter from everything going on.

"Your name is funny," Isabella giggled as Farkle rolled his eyes playfully.

"It's unique," Farkle retorted.

"Mommy, can I watch youtube?" Isabella said as she shoved her plate towards the middle of the table.

"Sure but just for twenty minutes, I want you to nap," Riley said as Isabella grinned.

She hopped down from the bench of the table and ran off towards Riley's old bedroom. Cory and Topanga shared a look before excusing themselves leaving Zay, Riley, and Farkle at the table.

"So Izzy?" Farkle asked.

"It is short for Isabella," Riley said grabbing the plates from the table.

"You have anything to do with that Zay?" Farkle inquired as Zay chuckled.

"What are you getting at Minkus?" Zay asked.

Riley placed the dishes into the sink with her back turned away from the two. Riley could feel the question bubbling from Farkle's mouth. He was asking without really asking what their relationship was or is.

"Just a bit close to your name that's all," Farkle mused.

"I named her after Zay if that is what you're asking Farkle," Riley mused and turned to them.

"Yes it is Riley," Farkle said and Riley sighed.

"Zay has become my best friend over the past years, he is someone I truly trust with all my heart," Riley said as she stared at Zay.

Zay blushed slightly before looking down at his plate and Farkle shuffled uncomfortably. Before anyone could say anything, a loud crash and loud laughter filled the air.

"Izzy!" Riley scolded as she walked out of the kitchen.

Farkle cleared his throat and Zay looked at him with a slight frown. Neither was going to say anything aloud but Farkle's eye pried into him. Farkle raised his eyebrows and leaned back into the seat and Zay sighed.

"What Minkus?" Zay asked.

"How could you not tell us, Zay? About Riley, Isabella? You knew this whole time and … you didn't say a word," Farkle whispered.

"It was not my place," Zay said as he stood up.

"Because you're in love with her?" Farkle snapped.

"That has nothing to do with it, look when Riley told me senior year-"

Farkle jumped to his feet and Zay shut his eyes annoyed with himself.

"You knew when she was pregnant, you didn't tell us then! How long … what is … Zay explain!" Farkle scolded.

"She told me, and … I went with her … we have been living with each other since," Zay whispered.

"Wow, Zay I wouldn't expect this of you, not you! What the hell Zay?" Farkle gritted.

Zay hung his head down as Farkle heard a vibration. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and Zay could see that Maya was calling. He watched Farkle press the decline button and sigh heavily.

"You didn't have to do that," Zay whispered.

"Of course I did Zay, I can't talk to her yet, not until I am sure I can keep this secret," Farkle said.

"I am sorry-" Zay was cut off by Farkle's hand.

"Don't … you're in love with her a part of you is selfish and that's okay I get it … especially now," Farkle said and turned away.

"Josh?" Zay inquired.

Before Farkle could say anything Riley walked into the room with an awkward grin. She could feel the tension between the two boys when Farkle's phone vibrated again. Maya was calling back and Farkle hesitant accepted the call.

"Hey, I can't talk right now," Farkle lied and stared at Riley.

"No, I get it … um just meet me at Shaws okay, yeah … love you too," Farkle rushed as Riley looked at her feet.

She looked at Zay who felt exactly as she did, awkward, hurt, lost. Farkle hung up and slid the phone back into his pocket and looked over back to Riley. She struggled to put a smile on her face but he knew not to push it.

"Uh, I better go, Maya wants to meet up and Allison is driving her insane about this dinner," Farkle said.

"Right that," Riley said and sighed.

"You know about that?" Farkle asked.

"Uh, she invited me," Riley mumbled and Farkle's eyes widen.

"You met her? So that means you saw … him," Farkle said.

"He practically begged me to go," Riley said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"So then I expect Maya should know by then?" Farkle said as he walked towards the door.

"Well actually … I guess?" Riley mused and played with her hands.

"Good … the dinner is in two days," Farkle said and Riley's eyes widen.

"Two days?! Farkle I need more than that to even-"

"No … Riley … you had four years … I can't lie to her and I won't," Farkle said.

Riley's shoulders dropped and Farkle waved goodbye before leaving the apartment. She turned to Zay who could not say anything.

"Fuck my life!" Riley groaned.


	7. Chapter 7: Hello Again

_**Chapter 7 – Hello Again**_

Riley avoided the rest of her past as she visited Josh at the crack of dawn. They did not talk about her encounters with Lucas but she could feel that he wanted her to tell him as well. She knew that Farkle would tell and Riley was beginning to let him do it. She could leave and would not have to deal with the consequences.

"What's on your mind squirt?" Josh asked as he leaned up in the bed.

His face was paler than it was yesterday and bruises appeared on his arm. Riley leaned in the chair she had shoved into the corner of the room right behind the door and sighed.

"Farkle … he knows about Izzy, and he wants me to tell Maya and Lucas but Maya first, and that stupid dinner is tomorrow" Riley said as she leaned forward.

"That's good and I agree," Josh said as the nurse walked in with a tray of food.

"Josh how are you this morning, I got your favorite, bland scrambled eggs, pale sausage and over-processed juice with carton pieces," She mused as Josh smirked.

"Julia … you are after my heart this is an amazing meal," Josh joked as she placed the tray onto his table and pulled it close to him.

She pulled out two red jello cups and handed one to Josh and the other to Riley.

"Oh thank you," Riley said as Julia checked Josh's fluids and then his chest.

"Maybe I should-" Riley was cut off by Julia's hand.

"Darling I am just checking his vitals and he is in perfect health," Julia said as Josh tilted his head with a smile.

"Just a little cancer," Josh said as Julia chuckled.

She ruffled his hair and patted his arm before she walked out the door. Riley uncomfortable with the talk shifted in her seat. She knew it was his way of dealing with things but it did not sit well in her stomach. She wanted to wish away the pain for him, or suffer through the pain. Josh did not deserve it and she felt she needed the punishment for lying.

"Riles its how I make it through, they don't give me those sympathetic looks you guys do, they understand me," Josh said as he opened the jello cup.

"Its morbid Josh … I mean you might make it and-"

"Riley it's fine … I am not going to and I have accepted it," Josh said as Riley began again as the door swung open.

Riley was expecting to see Julia back with more hidden treats but instead met with long wild blonde hair Maya. Riley knew that Maya could barely see her especially since the door perfectly hid her until it closed.

"Josh!" Maya said as she did not see Riley in the chair. Instead, she trotted over to Josh's side with a wrapped package and a brown paper bag.

"Maya-" Josh began.

"No worries I saw Julia and she already told me she checked you out. I just wanted to check in on you before I went to work and show you the piece I made for you" Maya said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Riley could barely breathe and knew once Maya saw her it would be a problem. Riley shrunk into the chair as Josh turned to her. Maya followed his gaze and the soft smile dropped and replaced with fury in her blue eyes. She glared at Riley and stood to her feet before sharply turning to Josh.

"Sorry I did not know you had _company_ ," Maya snapped as Josh sighed.

"Riles likes to come in the morning … she wants to start the day with me," Josh said as Maya rolled her eyes.

She crossed her arms across her chest and continued her glared at Riley. Riley stood to her feet and went to grab her jacket when Josh spoke up.

"Riles … can you get me an apple from the cafeteria … Maya show her where it is," Josh said as both girls stared at him.

They knew they would not argue in front of him but they sure as hell did not want to be around one another. Riley's mind began to whirl with excuses she can come up with to avoid being with Maya when Maya sighed in defeat.

"Sure anything for you Josh," Maya said and rushed past Riley out into the hallway. Riley glared at Josh as he slyly smiled at her. He directed his hand to the door and Riley grunted in anger before following Maya's steps.

"I can do it myself," Riley mumbled as Maya stood in the hallway arms still crossed.

"Let's go," Maya snapped as she walked down the dimly lit hallway towards a fire door.

Riley not in the mood to argue followed her down the hallway. The silence was suffocating but Riley knew better than to poke at the angry blonde. She could hear Maya huff with each step and the loud slam of the fire door. Maya began to walk down the stairs when Riley stop mid-step.

"I didn't ask if he wanted green or red?" Riley gasped.

"What?" Maya questioned with annoyance.

"Josh I didn't ask him what he wanted, I should go back to him," Riley whispered and turned back slowly.

"So we will get both it's not a big deal Matthews," Maya snapped.

"Can you drop the fucking attitude?" Riley snapped back.

Her demand shocked Maya for a second but it was replaced with malice. Maya walked back up the stairs and stood in front of Riley. She crossed her arms and stood too close for Riley's liking.

"Want to repeat that?" Maya teases.

"It's hard enough to see him like this I can do without the nasty attitude from you!" Riley gritted.

"Nasty attitude you have a lot of nerve!" May began as Riley turned away to stomp off.

"Run! It's what you do best!" Maya screamed as her voice broke.

Riley turned squarely on her feet and went to scream when she could see the tears streaming down Maya's face.

"Maya?" Riley questioned her voice softened.

"You think it's easy for me to see him like this? And then on top of it, you're here! It took Josh dying for you to even make an appearance and then to put the icing on the cake you were going to avoid us! Riley, I can't believe you would be this way, especially to me! What did I do wrong, for you to abandon me!" Maya cried through the gasps.

"Maya I-" Riley began.

"You were there when my dad left, you knew how hard that was for me and you go and do it as well! What was so horrible that you abandoned me of all people! What did I do?" Maya cried.

"I was pregnant" Riley confessed.

Maya didn't utter another word but instead, her mouth gaped open and she blinked. Riley's hand perspired and could feel the pit in her stomach grow. She didn't expect to tell Maya as such, she played the moment over and over in her head for the past four years. It was never in the staircase of the hospital where her uncle was dying.

" I was pregnant … that's why I left," Riley whispered.

"Was? Did something happen" Maya began.

"Oh no … Izzy is great she's actually at my parents" Riley said with a soft smile.

"Izzy?" Maya croaked.

"Isabella," Riley confirmed.

"Your daughter?" Maya questioned.

"Yes," Riley answered and shifted her weight.

"Lucas?!" Maya gasped her blue eyes widening.

"Yes," Riley answered.

"Did … did … did Josh know?" Maya asked as the pieces clicked.

"My entire family does," Riley said. Maya didn't say another word to Riley but instead shoved her out of her way. Maya bounded up the stairs in fury and back to Josh's room. She slammed the door open and Josh jumped.

"Maya?" Josh asked.

Riley trickled into the room as she watched Maya stars at Josh with reddened eyes.

"You knew!" Maya snapped.

Josh did not have to ask because by her body language he already knew what she was referring to.

"Maya" Josh began but Riley interrupted.

"What is your problem?" Riley asked.

"You! How the hell can you keep that a secret, from us, from Lucas! Who the hell do you think you are! You're not Riley Matthews, I don't know who the fuck you are but you're not her!" Maya screamed. Julia walked in and saw Maya's frazzles state.

"Is there a problem?" She questioned.

"No," Josh answered as Julia raised her eyebrows.

"No not at all because I'm done! Josh I …. goodbye!" Maya rushed and grabbed her jacket from the chair.

Riley was quick on Maya's tail and grabbed her arm.

"You're overreacting!" Riley said.

"You're a bitch! How dare you rob Lucas of his child, Riley do you hear yourself! If anything I'm severely underreacting," Maya said and yanked her arm from Riley.

"Farkle said you would understand," Riley said and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry what!" Maya shouted.

"Ma'am!" A nurse accosted.

"Farkle he … said you would understand," Riley squeaked.

"Who doesn't know!" Maya growled.

Riley stuttered as Maya raised a hand to silence her.

"Lucas doesn't know" Maya teased with malice.

"Maya please!" Riley cried as her eyes watered.

Riley began to shake and looked around for an escape. Her chest tightened at the thought of Lucas finding out. She did not know how he was going to react. Would he hate Isabella, would he take her away from Riley, would he actually want nothing to do with Isabella. She couldn't fathom any of those ideas and she had to run.

Riley pushed past Maya as she ran down the hallway. She heard the faint yells of Maya but she couldn't process what she was saying. Riley ran, she didn't stop running as she flew past Ava going into the brownstone of her childhood home. Her keys fumbled from her hands as she tried opening the door. As the door swung open she saw a bleary Auggie confused at what she was doing.

"Izzy!" Riley screamed.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Topanga asked as she walked out from the kitchen table.l

"Izzy!" Riley screamed.

Zay walked from around the corner and could see the panic on Riley's face.

"Riley?" Topanga asked.

"She's going to tell him! Maya she's going to tell Lucas! We have to go" Riley stuttered.

Auggie shifted uncomfortably and mumbled he will go wake, Isabella. Zay sighed and walked over to Riley. The tears streamed down her face as her mind raced with fear.

"Riley … honey … maybe it's time" Topanga began.

"No, it will never be the right time! I cannot lose her or worse have him resent her! It's better if he just doesn't know!" Riley snapped and wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweater. She realized that she left her jacket back at the hospital with her phone.

"Fuck" she whispered as Zay places his arms across her shoulders.

"And what are you going to do hide!" Topanga snapped.

Riley stares at the door and then nodded. Topanga pointed for Zay to leave the room. Zay hesitant but obliged with Topanga' request. Riley turned to her mother and could see the anger swells in Topanga' eyes.

"No!" Topanga whispered.

"I'm not a child you can't tell me what to do!" Riley snapped.

"You're sure as hell acting like a child Riley! We let you make a mistake running away pregnant without telling Lucas! Josh is dying Riley! This should show you more than anything life is fleeting, you're robbing Izzy of her father!" Topanga yelled.

"Father? Mom, he's basically a sperm donor!" Riley snapped.

"Riley! He is her father whether you want to acknowledge it or not, you were a teenager years ago but you a grown woman! Start acting like it, if you do not tell Lucas … you won't be allowed back into my home," Topanga threatened.

"You're taking his side?" Riley questioned.

"I am taking the side of Izzy, Riley, a little girl who should not be robbed of her father because we let you make the mistake of running away, they deserve to both know … you can't do this any longer and whatever happens … should happen," Topanga spouted.

"And if he hurts her?" Riley questioned.

"Then she knows, it will be painful but then she will know the whole truth," Topanga finished.

Riley choked back a sob and ran past her mother into her old bedroom. Zay had Isabella wrapped in his arms on the bed as she slept. His eyes bore into hers and he sighed as he watched her crumble. Riley collapsed onto the bed and sobbed until she could no longer stay awake.

It hurt to open her eyes and the pounding migraine did not help but Riley knew she had to wake up. Being in New York and off her schedule was making her beyond sick. She felt the bed shift and heard Isabella yawn softly. Riley turned to see the small girl with her eyes closed clutching an old teddy bear and sat up.

Riley yelped when she saw Maya sitting at the Bay Window with her jacket and red eyes. Riley rubbed her eyes hoping this was a nightmare, a figment of her imagination. She rubbed her eyes and Maya was still sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

Maya didn't respond which made Riley anxious and stand to her feet. Should she call her parents? Hide Isabella? Hope Zay would walk in and rescue her?

"She looks just like you," Maya whispered and Riley covered Isabella from Maya's view.

"Really Riley? More hiding?" Maya scoffed.

Riley didn't answer instead she crossed her arms across her chest. She could hear the bed creak behind her and another small yawn. Her heart began to beat faster and she bit her lip in fear.

"Mommy?"

Riley could see Maya flinch at Isabella's words and turned to the small child. She smoothed the hair from Isabella's face and smiled softly. She bent to her eye level and Isabella stifled another yawn from escaping. The small child rubbed her eyes and smiled but it widen when she looked passed Riley.

"Maya!" Isabella squealed and scrambled to her feet.

Riley looked down to her feet as Maya's own eyes widen by the small child's excitement. Isabella ran over to Maya clutching the teddy bear and stood in front of her. Her eyes widen in glee and Maya could see those damn eyes. They were bright green, she had seen those eyes on, Lucas Friar. There was no denying this little girl was his.

"Hi," Maya mumbled.

"Your hair is so long, mommy she looks like Rapunzel," Isabella said and reached for Maya's hair,

"Izzy ...personal space!" Riley scolded as Isabella giggled.

"I'm sorry," Isabella whispered to Maya and hugged her teddy bear tighter.

"Izzy, why don't you see if Zay can make you a small snack?"Riley said as she pulled Isabella away from the awkward Maya.

"Okay!" Isabella giggled and ran out of the room without a second glance.

"Small!" Riley called after the fading giggles.

"She knows me-" Maya began as Riley started to apologize.

"What?" Riley asked.

"She said, Maya … she knows who I am?" Maya questioned.

"Yes," Riley said and looked at her feet,

Maya popped her lips and Riley looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Maya … I told her about all of you, she knows of you … I made a mistake but … she was never one of them, I just want to protect her," Riley sniffled.

"You forgot your jacket and phone," Maya answered.

"What?" Riley asked.

Maya showed the jacket she was clutching and Riley reached for it.

"I'm sorry," Maya said as Riley raised her eyebrows.

Maya shoved the jacket into her hands and reached for the window.

"Why?" Riley asked and reached for Maya's arm.

"I don't understand, Maya I am the one who ran away why are you apologizing?" Riley said.

"Because I don't know what to say, Riley, it's easier to give a half-empty apology then yell especially when I saw her, she's beautiful but I look into those eyes, I see Luke! It's not fair," Maya cried.

"I know," Riley whispered and let go of Maya's arm.

Maya was hesitant but she let go of the window. Riley began to sob in her hands and gasped when she felt Maya's arms around her. She began to sob louder as Maya sobbed herself. They weren't sure how long they stood in each other's arms until Topanga appeared.

"Hey … snacks are on the table," Topanga whispered.

The two girls pulled away and wiped their faces. Both faces redden and puffy, eyes bloodshot but small smiles on their faces. Riley giggled softly as Maya sighed happily. They weren't friends but for now, they were not enemies.


End file.
